creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Rhyveee
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Thread:563964|"All Of Us" Story page. Please be sure to read all of the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! ClericofMadness (talk) 18:57, December 6, 2016 (UTC) Weeb hallo weeb Moonclaw0712 (talk) 15:02, December 8, 2016 (UTC) me Re: Competition Hey, if what you're saying is you'd both write your stories separately but that they'd share settings, characters and be in chronological order I don't think that'd be a problem. I'd also appreciate it if you ran it past JohnathanNash who's co-running the competition with me so he can have a say too ChristianWallis (talk) 15:32, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Re: contest Yea. I'm fine with that too. Sounds interesting. Best, JohnathanNash (talk) 20:46, December 8, 2016 (UTC) Profile Pages Please don't edit another user's profile page. Feel free to send those pics/memes to them on their talk page. Thanks. Jay Ten (talk) 12:21, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :As Jay said, please don't edit other users' profile pages. You can send it to them via their talk page. I'm afraid if you do it again I will have to issue a temporary block. Thanks. MrDupin (talk) 12:23, December 9, 2016 (UTC) :Okay, sorry. We just figured out we could edit each other's page, so we just thought it'd be fun. Won't happen again. Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ and our Style Guide for Writing for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. MrDupin (talk) 16:05, December 10, 2016 (UTC) Re: View Sorry, you caught me as I'm just heading off to cook myself some dinner. I'll try to finish up and eat so give you a review in the next couple of hours or so. Sorry for the delay. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 23:00, December 15, 2016 (UTC) :Sorry, I gave it a read and a review. Best of luck. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 01:19, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Contests Hi, I think I can help you with that question. As far as I know, you don't really have to have any sort of 'rank' or so, but you have to present the idea to an admin in the hopes of getting it approved. Of course, the contest should have established rules, a deadline, maybe a specific rating system and so on. In any case, you'll probably have to wait a bit (probably around January). Hope this helped. You bring the bodies, I handle the rest (talk) 18:17, December 20, 2016 (UTC) I'm giving you a night call to tell you... You typically need admin approval first before beginning a contest. That being said, while I like the song (I enjoyed most of Driver's soundtrack.), Having a competition based around one song is going to result in a lot of similar tales. I would suggest looking over my and Koromo's song competitions (see staff blogs) to see how we approached the idea. Best of luck, wish I could be more helpful but I'm using a phone. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 18:54, December 20, 2016 (UTC) :Sounds good, hopefully my internet will get fixed and I can try and give some pointers for the contest. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 19:11, December 20, 2016 (UTC) ::I'd talk to the admins and go with the standard prize of a front page story for the winner. Just make sure you have the proposal ready with dates, deadlines, and rules (stories must be up to quality standards, not violate site rules or terms of use, etc.) when you are ready. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 20:17, December 21, 2016 (UTC) OK, that's fine. EmpyrealInvective (talk) 15:20, January 11, 2017 (UTC) Coo coo Moonclaw0712 (talk) 18:37, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Go here and in the section 'Custom Signature' you can either introduce a phrase that will show up as this Example (talk). Or, you can select the wiki text option and enter two phrases in this form: Example1. Example2 which will work like this: Example1. Example2 (Example2 will send you to this page). By the way, replace 'Example' with the phrases of choice. I'm the Hand of God. The one where he holds the spear 18:43, February 7, 2017 (UTC) Pretty Gud Pretty cool boiMoonclaw0712 (talk) 18:53, February 7, 2017 (UTC)